themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton
The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton is the 1st song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics the best ever death metal band out of Denton were a couple of guys, who'd been friends since grade school. one was named Cyrus, and the other was Jeff. and they practiced twice a week in Jeff's bedroom. the best ever death metal band out of Denton never settled on a name. but the top three contenders, after weeks of debate, were Satan's Fingers, and the Killers, and the Hospital Bombers. Jeff and Cyrus believed in their hearts they were headed for stage lights and leer jets, and fortune and fame. so in script that made prominent use of a pentagram, they stenciled their drumheads and guitars with their names. this was how Cyrus got sent to the school where they told him he'd never be famous. and this was why Jeff, in the letters he'd write to his friend, helped develop a plan to get even. when you punish a person for dreaming his dream, don't expect him to thank or forgive you. the best ever death metal band out of Denton will in time both outpace and outlive you. hail Satan! hail Satan tonight! hail Satan! hail hail! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Obviously — or I'd think obviously — the work I used to do in psych hospitals and residential treatment homes is what informs this song. People ask me sometimes if Jeff or Cyrus are based on anybody, and of course the answer's "no," but only because of course they're dozens of guys. I knew a dude in high school whose girlfriend didn't know he'd been locked up until he'd already been gone for half a day: by the time she found out, he was in Utah, not to emerge for, I think, a year or two. To take somebody's adolescence away is to deny that person some of the closest looks at God's face that we ever get on this planet; I try not to hate the parents who, as misguided as confused, take young men and women away from their friends and their lives to send them away. But it's hard. I try not to excuse the destructive things adolescents sometimes do to express their pain, but in my gut, when I write a song in which a couple of teenagers vow to take revenge on the grownups who're fucking up their lives, well, I cast my lot with the teenagers. They may do wrong sometimes, but their hearts aren't rotten yet, and the light is strong within them." -- "My Five Favorite Mountain Goats Characters" -- eMusic article Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club, Swarthmore, PA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The M-Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-13 - Meredith Music Festival - Meredith Supernatural Ampitheatre - Meredith, Australia *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC (twice) *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-09 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-28 - Bele Chere Festival - Asheville, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs